


Kiss Me (jian-boyxboy)

by hey_its_lazy_calling



Series: Kiss Me Series (jian) [1]
Category: JC Caylen - Fandom, Kian Lawley - Fandom, O2L, jian
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_its_lazy_calling/pseuds/hey_its_lazy_calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just kiss me, my super hero..."</p><p>  •°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•<br/>I'd like to think this is a success?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting on screen

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my most popular stories on wattpad so I will slowly posting all the chapter and sequels that I have made with it. If it isn't fully published when you are reading this, please be patient with me :)

_**Kian:** _

Today is the day me and my online friends are all going to Skype each other. We all found out each other from the fans and have been dming every since. Sam is over because of the occasion. He didn't want to be on by himself and see Kian on his screen when he could literally walk to see him. They weren't going to call for a few hours so we were watching movies and playing Mario cart.

Neither of us cared what we looked liked when they called at this point because it was early in the morning. They were only available at the ungodly hour of 8am our time. You are all probably like that's not that early but its early for us! Literally we are walking around in pajama bottoms and tank tops because were too lazy to try and look any better. The only thing we did was our hair because we didn't want to look too careless.

Before we knew it, it was time. (That sounds like a sexual immendo, sorry) Me and Sam rushed to the computer when we heard the sound it makes when someone's requesting a Skype call. We pulled up two chairs and sat down, clicking to accept call. 5 faces showed up on our screen, one screen had 2 people together like us.

"Hey, nice to see your faces through a screen, I'm Jc." said one of the guys with dark hair and a cloud tattoo on his wrist you could clearly see as he waved. He was pretty handsome if I say so myself. He was actually making me feel self-conscious of the pjs I was rocking. "Hi." I said plainly. Sam gasps beside me. "What?" "How dare you not introduce yourself?!" he says dramatically. "My names Kian, I'm 18, I like okapis, its that enough?" I reply making everyone laugh.

Sam then just said hey making me give a death stare. "What?" he mocked me from before. "Nothing, there's nothing uncool about this situation. Except that you act like a mom but don't listen to yourself..." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes to your mother!" I heard a guy with dark blond and green eyes exclaim, making me chuckle. "Its a free country!" "Anyway, I'm Sam, his mother apparently." Sam says.

Ironically, my mom walks into the room when he says this. "I thought I was?!" she says smirking. Now we all burst out laughing. "I love you mom but next time warn me when you are going to walk in." I say still giggling. "At least I wasn't one of your sisters..." "They would probably be like omg, you have more than one friend! Since when!" Sam agreed. I slapped his arm, "Dude, not cool...". " But true." I heard another guy say from the computer. "You barely know me." I whined in a girly voice.

_**Jc:** _

Kian was really funny and pretty cute. Wait, did I call him cute?? Well, he is, even if he was only in pajamas. I can't wait till I could meet him in real life. It would be the best day ever. We all finished introducing each other, Ricardo *who was beside me*, Connor, Ricky and Trevor. We ended up talking about family and friends. I feel we are really good friends now. We found out that we all were going to vidcon and arranged to meet up. This was going to be interesting...


	2. Meeting Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my chapters are short... whoops...

_**Kian:** _

It has been weeks since we chatted on Skype and vidcon was only in a couple days. I haven't even packed yet! Everything was in my room, not even touched. There was something I wasn't sure about though. Every night, Jc has been creeping into my dreams. Like, seriously? I just met him! It was even in real life either! I couldn't be falling for him this quick. I'm starting to worry. I haven't been talking much lately. That's bad because I never shut up! Someone help me...

**_Sam:_ **

Kian hasn't been himself lately. He's so secluded. He's never secluded! Whats going on in that mind of his? What's got him so on edge?

**_Jc:_ **

Kian is all I have been thinking about. He has been haunting my days and nights. All this love at sight shit is getting to my head. There is no way I could be falling, didn't I just meet him? Anyway, me and Ricardo were packing for our flight tomorrow. We, of course, waited till the last minute. It was like midnight and our flight was at 6am. That leaves us with no sleep. Kian and Sam were arriving the day after. Once we finished I decided to at least try to sleep. I set an alarm for 5am because we had a long ride to the airport. When it reached 5am, we were rushing around the house, getting ready and packing last minute things. We eventually finished and were running out the door to the car, then we were off.

**_Kian:_ **

Me and Sam were packing finally because we had to drive early in the morning. We were already in California so we didn't need a plane. I can't believe I'm this close to seeing Jc, in the flesh...


	3. Meeting in the flesh

_**Kian:** _

Me and Sam just arrived at the hotel all of us were going to stay at. I was shaking with nerves. People can be different than what they seem. Seeing Jc for real, could make thing even harder for me at the moment. I don't even know what's going on, what if they notice something off? Could Sam tell them that I'm usually not like this? What would i say?

Everyone was waiting in the lobby for us. Jc was staring at me causing me to blush, bad. I was only in track pants and a band shirt that i found in my closet. What could be so appealing? SO MANY QUESTIONS! (Is my weirdness showing? TOO BAD B****, CENSORSHIP!) He keep staring at me, so i looked down while everyone was snapping in front of his face.

"Are you ok, Kian? Why have you been in such a bad mood lately?" Sam started questioning me. "I don't even know..." I trailed off because that was the truth. I truly didn't. They had got Jc's attention again and were looking at me questionably. "Dude, are you sure your ok?" Connor butted in. I knew if i tried to say yes, they would see the sadness in my eyes. "No." I stated simply. "What, did your dream person not single anymore or..." asked Ricky.

Jc was in his la la land staring at me again and its truly confusing me. "STOP DREAMING ABOUT KIAN AND PAY ATTENTION TO LIFE!" Ricardo screamed into his ear. Jc screeched like a little girl causing me to laugh. Ricardo seemed satisfied that he accomplished such a little task. "You know, Kian's not usually like this..." so knew it. "Thanks for bringing up the depressing topic again. Please explain, i want to be sad." i say sarcastically. They started laughing hysterically.

"Well, mission accomplished, now i can go hom... Oh sh*t where is home?" they couldn't breathe properly, they were laughing so hard. "It wasn't even that funny guys!!!??? No need to die on me now." A lot of comments like "I did not expect that too come out of your mouth..." were said. "Whale, are you ready to get our room key or what?" Sam said starting to walk to the reception desk. "Come down, Jellyfish!" I yelled running to catch up. I heard a bunch of giggles behind me. Aren't they a bunch of little school girls? We got our key and started too our room. I guess, it wasn't that bad after all. There is still more days for chaos though....

**Author's Note:**

> My wattpad is @/hey_its_lazy_calling if you want to check it out- I have left out some side author's notes in this but small comments in the actual story are still kept.


End file.
